The inventive concept relates to secondary memory units and to systems that include such secondary memory units, and more particularly, to secondary memory units that may facilitate product development and that have excellent thermal characteristics, and to system that include such secondary memory units.
As the demand for improvements in performance and reliability of various electronic systems is increasing, the performance and reliability of a server system and a personal computer (PC) system have been continuously improved. Efforts for improving the performance and reliability of secondary memory units that may be used in such server systems and PC systems have also been made. When a main power to be supplied to a system is unexpectedly cut off, a super capacitor has been used as a unit for supplying power to the system while information used in work is stored in a secondary memory unit.